


Light Me Up

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Series: The Path to Discovering Aomine's Homosexuality [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just don't have a choice. Lap dances are tricky things. Companion to "Burn Me Down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is the King's Game and maybe Aomine's birthday? Idk.

"Number 3, give number 6 a lap dance."

Everyone looks down at their sticks, then there is a sudden silence and the sound of a stick snapping.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise pouts and reaches out to take the broken wood. "That's the fourth stick you've broken already. We're gonna run out soon!" He looks down at the broken stick in his hand as he pulls out a new one. "Oh, number 3."

The rest of the room dissolves into horrified snickers and awkward coughs. "So who's getting a lap dance from Kagami then?"

No one speaks for a few seconds and everyone double checks their sticks. Kise's about to pull out another stick and anull this round (because they lose sticks a lot, so maybe no one got the 6 this time) when Momoi pipes up.

"Oh, Dai-chan, you got number 6! Why didn't you say anything?"

It is at this moment that Kagami decides he wants to die. Right now.

The group processes this before the less mature members (i.e. most of them) try to smother their laughter.

"Well, get on with it then!" Kise's grin wouldn't have looked out-of-place on Satan himself. "The King commands it!" He waves his 'K' stick around gleefully.

Kagami ponders his chances of survival if he jumped out the eighth story window. Then in a whirlwind of motion, he finds himself being pushed, pulled, shoved and tripped ( _Kuroko, this had to be Kuroko, it was always Kuroko_ ) until he lands square in the middle of Aomine's lap.

There's a choking sound coming from the region around his ear and Kagami freezes up.

He wonders how hard it would be to kill himself with a popsicle stick.

Everyone is looking at him with expectant eyes and he tries to protest. "But... I'm not... It's... I don't..."

"Of course not Kagami-kun. It's just a game."  _Fucking Kuroko, that little shit._ He can see those blue eyes mocking him, taunting him.

Kagami scrambles for excuses. Something, anything.  _Come on..._

"I– I don't know how." Yeah that's a good one. He shifts in his spot before feeling a strangled breath on his ear and aborting that as quick as possible. "I don't know how to... to do– that."

The peanut gallery looks unamused and Kise frowns. "What, really? You have to know something." Kagami shakes his head violently, a shiver traveling his spine when he feels a nose brush the back of his head.

_Fuck._

"You've never watched–"

"No."

"Not even–"

"No."

There's a stilted silence before Momoi ( _damn her too_ ) speaks. "Well that's okay. Dai-chan can teach you." That conjures up disturbing images for the whole group and a few members go green. "He watches that kind of stuff all the time."

"Satsuki!" There are goosebumps on his arms as he feels Aomine's breath on his skin again.

"Oh please Dai-chan, I've seen all your porn."

_"SATSUKI!"_

Pros of death: Not having to deal with this. Cons of death: No more basketball.

Hmm...

"Oh fine." Kise sighs gustily, standing up and stalking over. "I guess I'll coach you through it." Everyone's eyes focus on him and he shrugs. "I've seen it enough to know the basics. Stand up Kagamicchi."

Kagami doesn't move and Kise's lips turn up. "Unless you want to stay in Aominecchi's lap." Kagami couldn't have stood up faster if he's been attached to a rocket launcher. He's pretty sure his face is the same colour as his hair at this point and his ears are positively burning.

"Alright." Kise brushes his hair back and pushes Kagami to stand directly in front of Aomine. "Now rock your hips." At Kagami's blank stare, Kise raises his arms above his head and sways his hips sensually. Unfortunately (fortunately?) Kagami knows that even if wanted to do this and had years of practice, he would never be able to move so...  _fluidly_.

Kagami still doesn't move, even with Kise's 'go on' motion and Hyuga loses his patience. "The longer you stand there, the longer this is going to take Kagami." Kasamatsu nods with him. Neither captain wanted to be here and the faster they got this over with, the faster they could leave.

These words force Kagami into action. Sucking in a deep breath, he squeezes his eyes shut and full-body jerks from side to side, hands clenched tight. After a few seconds of silence, he opens his eyes to see the room staring at him pitifully.

"That was..."

"Well, he tried..."

Aomine's still staring into space like a dead fish, so no input there. Kise's scowling with his hands on his hips and Kagami knows he's going to suffer.

"M-maybe we could just... skip this round?" Sakurai was officially his new favourite person.

"No." And his hopes died tragically.

Kise narrowed his eyes briefly before smiling again ( _that didn't bode well_ ) and continuing on. "Now run your hands up your body." When Kagami still doesn't move, Kise performs another demonstration. Sliding his legs open a bit, Kise places his hands on his thighs and drags them slowly up his body, arching into his own hands before tousling them in his hair and making a blissful expression. A few people choke, which is completely understandable, because... well,  _Kise_.

Kagami's pretty sure he's only a few seconds away from hyperventilating and cringes at Kise's expectant look. Thankfully his hands aren't shaking and he places them on his thighs as he widens his stance a few millimeters. Resolutely keeping his eyes on the floor, Kagami pulls his hands higher, up over his sides, across his pecs, to the back of his neck and then combs through his hair, all while shying away from his own touch. Still grimacing, he looks up to Kise who's nodding a bit. "Not bad Kagamicchi." Of course, that just makes him cringe even more. He didn't  _want_  to be good at this.

Still no response from Aomine, which is... good?

"Do we really have to do this? Can't we just skip–"

"No, this is going to happen." A few people look surprised at the vehemency in Kise's voice, but Momoi and Kuroko look just as determined.

Kagami's 86% sure that most of his blood is in his face now and he feels kind of nauseous. Kise's still smiling scarily and Kuroko is still mocking him silently. Momoi looks devilishly ecstatic, Riko and Sakurai look mortified, Kasamatsu and Hyuga are staring at the floor and Imayoshi and Kiyoshi look completely unfazed, the bastards.

The rest of the reactions are mixed, from that one Kaijou guy freaking out, to that one Touo guy grinning sadistically, to the pitying looks of Seirin. Kagami gives them an acidic look that promises years of pain and Koganei pales a bit. Good.

Kise's voice is an unpleasant reminder. "Well, Kagamicchi's hair is too short to do that, so the next step would be to start stripping–" Here Kagami opens his mouth to protest because  _there are limits, damn you_ , but Kise keeps talking. "–but we're not gonna go that far." Thank god for small mercies.

"So, now..."  _Shit_ _, shit._ "... get between Aominecchi's legs, Kagamicchi." He's definitely hyperventilating now. A furtive glance to Aomine shows that there's not enough room between his legs and if Kise thinks he's going to actually push them open, he's got another thing coming to h–

A small hand lands on the middle of his back ( _fucking Kuroko_ ) and pushes him forward, and Kagami barely manages to catch himself on the back of Aomine's seat. The end result is Kagami hovering of Aomine, one leg between his with the other on the outside, arms on either side of his head.

"That's it Kagamicchi!" Kagami quickly looks up to Kise's approving face and everyone elses shocked ones. They didn't think he actually did that on purpose–

Kuroko smiles at him innocently.

_There's no way he would use Misdirection for–_

_... he would._

A quick look down shows Aomine looking him dead in the eye ( _finally– wait, no, this is bad_ ) and looking shell-shocked. Hell, Kagami feels shell-shocked. Also light-headed, but that's probably the hyperventilating part.

"Now touch him lightly, Kagamicchi. Make sure you keep eye contact." Like a magic force, Kagami's eyes suddenly meet Aomine's and become locked in gaze.

_... were they always so blue?_

"Remember, Aominecchi can't touch you back~!"  _As if he would!_ Except maybe to punch him or shove him off and walk out, but Aomine's not doing any of those things. Hesitantly, Kagami raises one of his hands ( _let's just get this over with_ ) and brushes the back of his fingers over his cheek. Aomine jolts, eyes widening a bit and he breathes in shakily. He can feel Aomine's thigh twitching around his leg and suddenly Kagami feels a bit dizzy, still captivated by his eyes.

Tracing the jaw line, Kagami trails his hand down Aomine's neck (and his wildly fluttering pulse) then curls his hand around his upper arm, feeling the supple muscles clench. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Aomnie breaks the staring contest, eyes suddenly focused on Kagami's mouth. He licks his lips again and the pit of his stomach warms at the way Aomine's jaw tightens.

"Now sit down Kagamicchi." Kise's voice sounds far away now, and Kagami slowly moves to comply, almost like moving underwater. His knee pushes at Aomine's inner thigh and a strangled sound comes out of the man's mouth, hand griping at the armrest so tight that the wood groans as Kagami perches lightly on his leg.

"Keep going."

Muscles like molasses, Kagami lets his hand fall from Aomine's bicep to his elbow as his other hands curls around the back of his neck. Like the rest of the world had stopped, Kagami can feel only Aomine's warmth, hear only his quickening breath. He leans forward ( _to what? what was he going to do?_ ) when his knee brushes against something firm. Very firm.

_Aomine was hard._

Like a splash of cold, electrified water, Kagami's hands spasm and his mind over loads before his brain promptly decides that he has had quite enough for one day, and he falls forward.

* * *

Aomine tense up as Kagami falls onto him, face pressing into his neck and goes completely limp. There's a few seconds on confusion in the room, but when Kagami continues to lay there like a cut puppet despite Aomine jostling him, he releases the hand grip to grab Kagami's shoulders. Pushing him back, it becomes clear to everyone that Kagami has fainted.

A few people laugh, a few people sigh, but the main reaction is stupefaction.

Because honestly,  _who does that?!_

Kise and Kuroko look faintly annoyed (well, as annoyed as Kuroko can look) and Momoi looks disappointed.

"That's too bad." Kise sighs, shaking his head. "Well, maybe next year Aominecchi." And if Aomine hadn't been trying to hide the boner of the century, he would've gotten up and punched him in the face. He was though, so he settled for a few choice swears and a(n ever-present) basketball to the face.

_"I didn't want this anyway!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So how many people caught the hints to Kagami's inevitable end?


End file.
